DuellistTale
by Llew444
Summary: So, Frisk falls, nothing new there. But what if the Monsters played the intricate game of DUEL MONSTERS! Follow Frisk's adventure as they duel their way through the Underground to find Freedom! Will they Spare? Kill? or Be Killed? Who knows? Me. Find Out inside the amazing story that is...DuellistTale! (Note, no guarantee that it is amazing. No refunds) Rated T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All, It is I! Llew444! Back from the dead! *Dodges various items* I'm here with the SECOND Undertale/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover on FFN! Woo! This chapter is 2k words long and covers the start of Undertale!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk cried out as they tripped on a tree root as they reached the top of Mt. Ebbot. They tripped and tumbled forwards, and fell straight into a dark hole. They checked their pockets. Nothing. Everything had fallen out. They checked their rucksack. Nothing. It had been torn and everything had fallen out. They fell downwards as they felt tears well up in their eyes. Was this it? Was this the sweet sweet embrace of death? The cold air rushed passed them as they fell and they saw a large mass of gold approaching. They clasped their hands together and prayed, waiting to go to heaven with their parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **{If you know how the game is played, the skip to the next bold message}**

In the world of the Underground, battles were held with card games. Each card had their own individual Attack (ATK) Points and their own Defence (DEF) points. These were _Monster_ cards. The Duellist also had LifePoints (LP) that, when depleted all the way to zero, lost you the duel. There were also _Spell_ cards and _Trap_ cards. These had effects to either one or both players and when combined with _Monster_ cards, could often win the duel. Duellists would summon monsters based on their _Level._ Cards that were level 1-4 could be summoned without any extra cards unless the card had _Summoning Conditions._ Monster cards with a level from 5-6 required 1 tribute, whilst monsters at level 7-8 required 2. Anything above that usually needed 3 tributes. Monsters could Attack each other, and monsters that were in Attack Position would be the ones to do so. When they attacked an opponents monster, the difference in ATK points was calculated and the loser took the Overlap damage in LP. However, monsters could also be played in Defence Position. If these monsters were attacked, the difference was between the ATK of the opponents monster, and the DEF of the monster being attacked. If the ATK was higher than the DEF, then the Defence Position monster would be destroyed, but no LP damage taken. However if the DEF was higher than the ATK, then the opponent would take the overlap in LP, but their monster would not be destroyed. Once someone got to 0 LP, they lost the duel. Most duels started on 8000 LP.

 **{Here starts the differences from Yu-Gi-Oh}**

If they lost, then the loser would be at the mercy of the winner. The winner had two options. [SPARE] or [KILL]. Sparing an opponent would mean they stayed alive, and all that was lost was their pride. However if the opponent chose kill...well...lets just say that the opposing monster was _**not going to like what happened next.**_

Many monsters had a deck based on their personality and species. For example, a monster like Temmie would most likely have a Beast deck, but one that had crazy effects and around average ATK and DEF points. Overall it would not win them the Duel if they got seriously challenged.

In addition, monsters had their _Soul Card_ which was usually their strongest monster card in their deck. An example of this was the card _**Frightfur Wolf.**_ This was Temmie's _Soul Card_ and basically the one that she relied on the most. This card was also a representation of their soul, and so knowing someone's _Soul Card_ was a show of trust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk shook their head, trying to clear the black spots that danced in their vision. They shakily stood up and looked around. They realised that they were on a bed of golden flowers and that they were in a room with just one exit. The corridor to the left of them. They looked up and could make out a pinprick of light in the distance. They felt tears well up in their eyes but they wiped them away. They were strong. They could survive. They slowly made their way down the corridor and into the next room.

When they entered the room they saw a single golden flower in a sea of grass. However, this flower looked...different...Frisk jumped back as the flower moved and turned towards her. Frisk walked closer to the flower and saw that it had a FACE! Their eyes widened and they backed up a bit before hearing the flower speak.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Golly, you must be so confused!" The flower spoke with such happiness that Frisk found themselves starting to like the flower. Flowey spoke again.

"I guess that means its up to me to explain everything to you! Shall we have a practice duel whilst I explain?" Frisk nodded eagerly and sat down in front of Flowey. A deck of cards appeared in front of the flower and it waited expectantly for Frisk to produce their Deck of cards. Upon seeing the non-existance of such a deck though, Flowey's smile started to turn a bit more malicious.

"Do you have a Deck Human?" Flowey asked Frisk and Frisk mutely shook their head. Flowey started to laugh.

"No deck? I guess that means I can attack your life points directly! Also, it means you can't stop me when I disobey the rules!" Flowey grinned evilly and declared loudly:

"I summon my **Black Rose Dragon** in Attack Position!" A card brought itself from a smaller deck and flipped itself face up, giving a clear view of the Synchro Card that Flowey summoned without tuners! The dragon appeared on the battlefield that a had been created when Flowey dragged them into a [DUEL].

"I also equip **Axe of Despair!** This means that my dragon is on **3400 ATK!** Now my dragon, Attack!"

The dragon in front of Frisk opened it's jaw and roared, and razor sharp rose petals hit Frisk's body and they cried out in pain. They also saw a little metre next to them flash briefly and go down from **8000 LP** to **4600 LP**. Their eyes widened and they whimpered at Flowey who was laughing manically!

"I now draw a card and play **Pot of Greed!** I draw two more cards and guess what! I equip them to my **Black Rose Dragon!** " Frisk saw the metre by Flowey's monster go up from **3400 ATK** to **5400 ATK**.

"Don't you get it human?! In this world, Its **Defeat or Be Defeated!** " Flowey laughed again and opened his mouth once more.

"Now, my dragon, Atta-!" Flowey was cut off as a voice declared

"You activated my trap card! **Magic Cylinder!** " The voice called.

"WHAT!" Flowey raged as he took the **5400 LP** , bringing him down to **2600 LP**.

"Begone!" The voice called as a figure emerged from the ruined buildings.

"Fine!" Flowey snarled and disappeared into the ground. A large goat like creature emerged from the building and headed over to Frisk.

"Such a Foul Creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth. Are you all right my child? I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Frisk nodded slowly to show that yes, they were all right now that Flowey was gone.

"Come with me child, I will take care of you" Toriel smiled and led them through the Ruins, letting them try some of the puzzles that were there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally they reached a room and Toriel looked down, a sad expression on her Face.

"Forgive me my child, but I have to go and get some things. Please wait here whilst I go. Do you have a phone?" Upon the shake of Frisk's head, Toriel brought out a spare phone and gave it to them. It only had Toriel's number on it. Toriel smiled and left them in the room. Frisk sat down against the wall and started to ponder what was going on. There were monsters and they fought each other with a card game. There was something called **LP** and **ATK**...They pondered over the game and decided that they needed to learn how to play in order to defend themselves.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Frisk saw a small glint in the corner of their eye. They put down the rocks that they were drawing with and headed over to it. The object was star shaped and a bright yellow. They reached out their hand and touched it. Suddenly, two boxes appeared in front of them. [SAVE] and [CONTINUE]. They pressed the [SAVE] box and another box said [Learning about the game of Duel Monsters fills you with DETERMINATION. File Saved.] Then the bigger box disappeared and the small two boxes of [SAVE] and [CONTINUE] appeared again. Frisk pressed on the [CONTINUE] box and all the boxes disappeared. Frisk shrugged, before heading back to where they were sitting.

Another 20 minutes passed and they sighed. They really couldn't wait here. They stood up and headed onto the next room. And the next. And the next. And the next. They explored each room and found some cards scattered in the occasional corner. There were five cards that they found and they seemed to share similar names. Frisk put the cards in their pocket and ventured forth. They eventually came to a place that seemed like it had a house there. They saw another glowing star, that they had dubbed as a 'Save Point' and headed towards it, when they saw Toriel coming out of the house. They froze in place and Toriel saw them.

"My child!" She rushed over to them.

"Are you all right? I am sorry for leaving you, it was foolish of me to expect you to stay cooped up in that room." Toriel engulfed them in a hug, and lead them into the ruins. Toriel showed them a room and declared that it was going to be their room for the time being. She pulled them away and into another room a where she brought out her own deck of cards.

"This my child, is a deck of cards for the game of Duel Monsters"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriel smiled and sat them both down in comfortable chairs by the fire. She then started to explain the rules of the game and how to play each card. She explained what ATK, DEF, LP, _Trap, Spell_ and _Monster_ cards each were. Frisk followed her along intently and thought that they had a good grasp for the rules when Toriel said something, two things actually, that blew their mind.

"My child, Human souls are immensely more powerful than monster souls. Human souls can actually bend the rules a small bit. This is why many monsters want to absorb human souls. I shall explain what sort of things human souls can do. With one human soul, the user can 'Undo' up to 3 moves that they have done. Regardless if they have lost the duel or not. For example, if they attack and then realise that the opponent has the higher ATK or DEF card, or has a _Spell_ or _Trap_ card in the waiting, they can undo their attack, thus avoiding consequences. Having 2 Human Souls allows the user to use 'Undo' But also, disregard the need of tributing for level 5s and 6s. They tribute 1 less monster for each card. Having 3 is the same as having 2 but they tribute 2 less monsters. And with 4, its 3 less monsters. With 5 Human souls, its the same as having 4, however, they can also attack their opponent directly. 6 Human souls allows the user to special summon monsters from anywhere and everything else. However, with 7 human souls, they can completely disregard the rules and not obey any of them. This means they can summon their most powerful cards and attack as many times as they want, directly to your LP. This is why many monsters want to absorb Human Souls." Frisk was mindblown. So that's why Flowey wanted to kill them. To get their soul.

Frisk thanked Toriel for all this information and Toriel smiled mischievously.

"That's okay human, you are welcome that tu-Toriel!" Toriel giggled and Frisk face palmed and groaned into their hand.

After the terrible Pun, Toriel led them to a special back room. It had piles of cards in it.

"These cards are ones I've collected, feel free to make a deck out of them for yourself. Use as many as you want, but don't exceed the card limit!" She smiled and let Frisk run into the room with a look of wonderment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Well, there you have it folks! The first chapter of DuellistTale! Now I need YOU the readers, to suggest what type of deck you thing Frisk should have. If you don't then I will. Also, I have a challenge. Guess what cards Frisk has already picked up and the first person to get it right will get something of their choice about the story! Be it an OC or bits of the Plot! Keep it mind I plan to do a Paci-Frisk so, no Sans fight. But that can be arranged if the first person gets it right and requests it. You have until I upload Chapter 3! So Good Luck!**

 **Oh, if anyone wants to Beta, contact me please**

 **V**

 **Review!**

 **~Llew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Llew here! Back with another instalment of DuellistTale! Now don't be expecting updates like this all the time, I'm on holiday at the moment, but I'm going away on Wednesday to my Dads, where I won't have my Laptop. I'm sure I'll come up with ideas. Other than this week, USUALLY expect new chapters every Friday.**

 **Anywhay, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk smiled as they walked out of the deck making room, a deck of 40 cards in their pockets. They had included the five cards that they found before in the ruins and they seemed to, whilst not fitting within the effects, fit in any deck. They looked towards Toriel and brought out their deck of cards. Toriel smiled in return.

"My child, what deck type did you pick?" Toriel asked with a questioning voice.

"Secret." Frisk replied, tapping a finger to their nose.

"Ah, that makes sense." Toriel nodded and led Frisk back to the living room. She plopped Frisk on the chair and went to go into the kitchen but stopped and turned to look at Frisk.

"My child...Which do you prefer? Cinnamon? Or Butterscotch?" She asked with a small smile on her face as she stared at Frisk.

"Uhm...Cinnamon." Frisk decided, after a thought.

"Ah, that is good My Child." Toriel smiled and went to go back into the kitchen. Frisk brought out a pad of paper and some coloured pencils and started to draw a picture. 5 minutes later, Toriel poked her head out of the kitchen.

"My child, you do not...dislike butterscotch do you?" Frisk shook their head in negative.

"Brilliant, thank you child." Toriel headed back into the kitchen and Frisk grinned, wondering what Toriel was doing. Whatever it was, it involved food of some sort and that's definitely what they would like. They haven't had any food since coming to the Underground and they didn't fancy the 'Snail Pie' that Toriel kept on mentioning. Frisk shuddered at the thought. They went back to drawing, picking up the orange pencil as they began to draw on of their cards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in Snowdin Forest, two skeletons were walking along the rough path that was laid out. The taller of the two had a red scarf wrapped around their neck and had a body that seemed to stick out. This was their 'Battle Body'. The smaller one had a constant grin on his face but said face was covered by the blue hood that obscured it. The blue hood was connected to the rest of the blue hoodie. The smaller skeleton turned to the bigger one.

"Say bro, what new card did you make with your magic the other day?" The bigger one smiled at this question and looked at the smaller one.

"WHY SANS, I MADE A BABY VERSION OF ONE OF MY MAIN CARDS! ALTHOUGH HOW A CHICK CAN BECOME A DRAGON CONFUSES ME..." The smaller skeleton, now dubbed Sans chuckled.

"Heh...don't worry bro, if you ponder the question for too long, it'll be _dragon_ your mood down."

"SAAAAAAAANNNSSSSSSS! ENOUGH WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS ALREADY! THAT IS THE 10th ONE TODAY!" The taller one shouted at Sans, face in his hands.

"Heh heh. Sure thing bro." Sans replied calmly, but he had an amused glint in the white pupils of his eye sockets, like riling his brother up was a pastime. Which it was.

"Hey...Papyrus. I _red_ into the topic of card making and _eye_ think that when two monsters combine their magic, you can get some very cool effects. The book called them _Fusion Monsters,_ " Sans told his brother. " You have to use a card called **Polymerization** to do it mid-battle though."

"WOW BROTHER," Papyrus replied "THAT SOUNDS REALLY GREAT! THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Yeah I know right, do you want to give it a go?" Sans asked the tall skeleton.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEEEHH YES I DO SANS! DO YOU HAVE A CARD WE CAN USE TO COMINE WITH MINE?" Papyrus asked Sans with interest.

"Actually, yeah I do bro, my magic decided to _summon_ new card after I read the book and since it doesn't fit with my deck I decided that it must be one I am supposed to fusion with you. Here it is." Sans drew out a card from his hoodie and gave it to Papyrus. Papyrus took the card and brought out one of his own.

"WE SHALL DEAL WITH THIS AT HOME SANS!" Papyrus said, already running back home.

"All right bro, see you there." Sans replied as he walked in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus ran into the house to see Sans napping on the sofa, with his sock on the floor. AGAIN!

"SANS PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" Papyrus raged at his brother.

"Wha? Oh right, but weren't we going to do the Fusion first bro?" Sans said, pushing the responsibility aside.

"OH YES!" Papyrus shouted and put his card on the left of the table, and Sans' card in the right side of the table. Papyrus started to push a bit of Magic into the cards and they started to faintly glow purple.

"SANS IT'S HAPPENING!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly as they both watched the cards 'fuse'. As the light grew too bright for them to see, they shielded their eyes and the light died down. In between the cards lay two new cards. One was called **Polymerization** which had a picture of a spiral on it. Papyrus picked it up and read it's effect aloud to Sans.

" **FUSION SUMMON 1 FUSION MONSTER FROM YOUR EXTRA DECK, USING MONSTERS FROM YOUR HAND OR YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD AS FUSION MATERIALS** " Papyrus read excitedly, his voice growing steadily more vigorous and loud as he read the effect.

"Heh..sounds cool bro. It could _spell_ success for you." He joked as Papyrus glared at him. Papyrus picked up the other card and read the effect.

"THERE IS NO EFFECT FOR THIS BROTHER, EXCEPT THAT IT **IS ALWAYS TREATED AS AN ARCHFIEND CARD**."

"Huh, sounds ok I guess. What are its **ATK** and **DEF**?" Sans asked his brother as the bigger skeleton seemed to vibrate happiness as he read the stats.

"SANS, THIS HAS **3200 ATK** AND **2500 DEF**! IT'S MY MOST POWERFUL CARD WITHOUT AN EFFECT!"

"That's great bro, hope you get good use out of it."

"I'M SURE I WILL BROTHER!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk examined one of the cards that they had put into their deck. It was a spell card and had a picture of a red heart on a black background. The card was called **Determination**. Frisk read the effect again. **'Equip this card to a monster you control. The monster gains 500 ATK and 500 DEF. The monster can also not be destroyed by battle nor can the monster be effected by card effects. If this card would be destroyed, place 1 counter on it instead. At the end of each of your turns, either destroy this card, or pay life points equal to the amount of counters on this card times 500.'** Frisk looked at the card again and put it back in their deck. It was a good card, but if would be destroyed, it would start to become a risky move. However, they would still probably use the card anyway. They put their deck back in their pocket and stood up from the comfortable chair they were sitting and walked over to the bookshelf that Toriel had in her house. Frisk looked over the covers. A lot of them were about snails and their uses, but a couple were about Duel Monsters. Frisk opened one of the books and began to read. They spent 20 or so minutes reading before they heard Toriel's voice echo from the kitchen.

"My child? Could you help me with this please?" She asked from within the kitchen. Frisk shouted back a reply of affirmation as they went to help Toriel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked inside the cooking room, the first thing that hit them was the AMAZING smell that was coming from the corner of the kitchen. Frisk looked over there and saw the most delicious pie that they had seen.

The second thing that hit them was a pan.

"Oww..." They groaned as they rubbed the spot that the pan hit.

"Oh my child! I am so sorry! Are you all right?" Toriel asked frantically as she came over to assess Frisk's injury.

"I'm ok thanks.." Frisk groaned as they looked at where the pan had come from. It was a small cupboard near the floor and it had lots of pots and pans inside. Toriel sighed.

"I'm sorry my child. I asked for your help to get something from inside there but I tried to get it myself and pulled a bit to hard on the exit. I must have hit a pan!" Toriel apologised as she put another pan onto the kitchen surface. She put some sugar in the pan and set it to simmer over the gas cooker.

"It is okay now my child. I have done it, I do not require you to help me with this- but thank you for coming to help anyway." Toriel sent them a warm smile.

"It's okay." Frisk smiled back at Toriel and headed back into the living room, where they picked up the book that they had been reading. Strange...it was on a different page that where they left it. They heard a sound from the corner of the room and quickly turned towards it to only see a flash of yellow and green; and a single petal in the area where the sound came from. They shrugged, putting it off as a trick of the light before turning back to the book. However, as they turned the page, a small slip of paper fell out of the book. Frisk's eyes widened and they picked up the piece of paper. On the paper was written 4 words. In big writing. **'DEFEAT OR BE DEFEATED!'**. Frisk gasped. Flowey! How did he get here? Frisk stuffed the bit of paper in their pocket and carried on reading. They read the page. ' Before monsters were trapped, humans also used to play Duel Monsters as well. However, fearing their power to screw with the rules and then kill them easily, they hired the four best human duellists. They had never been defeated by monsters or humans. They forced the monsters underground and used their four soul cards to trap the monsters there with a big barrier. However, one of the soul cards was damaged in the process and split into five pieces. These cards were blown into the underground by wind and still remain here, hidden somewhere. The three cards that did not break were called: **Slifer the Sky Dragon** , **The Winged Dragon of Ra** , and **Obelisk the Tormentor**. We do not know what the 4th card was called. Nor does the author know where the five pieces of it were. King Asgore is currently on a mission to gain 7 human souls and then absorb them, to give him the power to summon the three cards, we dubbed 'God Cards' to him. With these three cards, and with the power of all the monsters, the barrier will be broken. Frisk gasped. So that's why many monsters wanted their soul, to give it to King Asgore, so he could free them. Frisk could understand that reasoning.

Frisk closed the book and put it back in the bookshelf. Then Toriel walked out of the kitchen the amazing smell assaulted their senses. Thankfully no pans this time.

"Here you go my child, please try this pie. It's a Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie, I hope you like it." Toriel cut a slice and gave it to them. Frisk took a bite of the pie.

"OHMYGOSH" They shouted through the pie. "THISPIEISTHEBESTTHINGEVER!" Toriel laughed.

"My child, whilst I appreciate your ringing endorsement, please do not shout with your mouth full." Toriel chuckled and Frisk looked at Toriel with sorrow in their eyes.

"It is ok, you're forgiven my child."

Frisk smiled and went back to the pie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Welp, hope you liked it! And I hope you guessed what Deck Papyrus has. I dropped some pretty big hints. And the reason it's not as powerful as a proper deck of that arch-type in 2016, is that I don't think that Papyrus would be able to play that well. No offence to him.**

 **SplitSoulGaming – Unfortunately, I have that deck type in mind for another character. (It should be kind of obvious who. Look at the Arch-Type name) And yes, I can tell!**

 **Kittling (Guest) – No, sadly, your guess isn't correct. I may use that for Undyne though. (Considering her Undying form.)**

 **Catter the Mad – An interesting choice. But again, I have that deck type in mind for another character.**

 **The challenge is still up! Guess What the Five cards are!**

 **Also, more Frisk Deck Ideas!**

 **A second challenge for this chapter- What deck do you think Grillby uses? It's not an Arch-Type specific type deck. Winner gets a shout out!**

 **~Llew**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! It's Llew here, back with chapter 3! it's not the same length as my usual chapters, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I have been away and am currently sick.**

 **In this chapter we see what some of the other characters are up to.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore picked up his trident as he sat on his throne. It was a blood red colour and had three prongs. On each of the prongs was a space for a single card. The three God Cards. That is where they were supposed to go. Asgore sighed and stood up, and walked back inside New Home. He grabbed a watering can and headed outside. He bent down and began tending to the golden flowers that were growing outside his lawn. He smiled as he saw the flowers visibly brighten as they received nutrients. He did not _want_ to kill the human children, but it was necessary to escape the underground. He wondered if he could return the souls to their containers after he broke the barrier. It was an interesting train of thought. The Royal Scientist would know. Not Alphys...but the other one...before her...what was his name? He couldn't remember...was there a scientist before Alphys? He doubted himself now. Oh well. It was best left forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the darkness of the void, a single figure floated as the sat, cross-legged as they observed the different portals that showed him what was going on in the underground. He had tried to go through the portals before but alas, he could not travel through them. Suddenly one of them made a small bleeping sound. He quickly turned towards the portal. It showed King Asgore, who seemed to be deep in thought. But the figure knew, Asgore was thinking about the figure. The figure Hoped that Asgore remembered him fully. The figure often Dreamed that such a thing was possible. He massaged the two cracks on his skull. They still hurt. Even after the many years in the void. He cursed himself for not being more careful when he built the Core. He sighed. Although, there was one good think about the stay in the void. His magic had adapted and had created a card. A single card. For him. The card's name was... **Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk woke up suddenly in their sleep. They quickly sat up in their bed. They had the strangest dream. A person with red eyes was talking with a goat like monster. They both had a green jumper with a single yellow thick stripe. They seemed to be arguing about something. Frisk had moved closer and listened in to the conversation.

" _Chara," The monster said to the human. "We can't do this! Imagine how distraught Mum and Dad would be! You're their child too!"_

" _Azzy, don't you want to escape the underground? Just imagine, if we did this, your name would be revered by all the monsters. You wouldn't just be remembered as 'Prince Asriel Dreamuurr', but as 'The-One-Who-Freed'!"_

" _Well...yeah..." Asriel replied, a pained expression on his face. "But can't we wait until another human falls down? I don't want to lose you Chara..." Chara hugged him tightly._

" _You wouldn't lose me Azzy, I would be there with you." Chara tapped the place where Asriel's soul was._

" _R-really?" Asriel asked nervously._

" _Yeah!" Chara replied, a smile on their face._

" _All right then, I'll do it." Asriel conceded and Chara hugged him tightly._

Chara...that name sparked something off in Frisk. They seemed to recognise it even when they've never hear of it before. Why was that? Secondly, what was that dream? It sounded like the human, Chara, was freely giving their soul to a monster, Asriel. If that dream was true, then why weren't the monsters free yet? Frisk pondered in their restful state. They shrugged and pushed the thought out of their mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans watched his brother practice fusion summoning his monsters and smiled sadly. He had introduced this to his bro this timeline to see if it would make a difference. If the Weed wouldn't be able to kill him this time. He sighed, how he hoped that this timeline would be different. That Flowey wouldn't kill everything. Wouldn't commit genocide. Sans pulled out a card from his hoodie. It was a non effect monster, with **3000 ATK** and **2500 DEF**. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Fitted him quite well. He smirked at the thought as one of his eyes lit up blue. In his case it was the Blue eye white dragon but oh well. He put the card away and called out to Papyrus.

"Hey bro! I'm gonna go for a walk okay?" Sans shouted.

"SURE THING BROTHER! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU GET OF YOUR LAZY BUTT YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus shouted back as he continued to fusion summon. Sans smiled again and headed off, slowly trudging along the snow, in the forest, until he got to a solitary door in the middle of the forest. The entrance to the Ruins. He knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock." He said to the door, waiting for a reply.

"Who's there?" Came the long-loved reply

"A broken pencil"

"A broken pencil who?"

"Never mind, it's pointless!" Sans replied and the figure on the other side of the door laughed uproariously.

"All right, that was a good one, but I have another one." Said the other monster

"Heh..Go ahead."

"All right. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No silly, Cows go Moo!" They replied and Sans laughed, his massive grin somehow widening even more.

"Heh heh Good one lady." He told her.

Suddenly, the lady's voice dropped to a serious tone.

"If a human comes through these doors, please watch over them."

"Well lady...I dunno.."

"Please, can you promise me this!" Her voice rose a notch and Sans became a bit worried.

"All right Lady, I promise. For you."

"Th-thank you. I- I have to go." She said hurriedly.

"All right Lady." Sans replied, still partially worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At his sentry station Sans slept. As usual. But if you were to enter his mind currently, you would see that he was having a dream. A very strange dream. One that he never usually had. He dreamt of a void. A darkness that seemed to suppress all light. In this void he saw a single figure. Said figure was sitting down, staring out at something that he couldn't see. Next to the figure was a small shape. Only just recognisable to not be part of the void by the green on it's wings. What was it. The figure turned around and stared right at him. _W._. That's who the figure was. Sans' hand flew to his mouth.

"Hello Sans." Gaster spoke. And was aware of his presence.

"H-hello Gaster."

"I'm sorry for this Sans, but I need to get back to the real world."

"Wh-what are you talking abo-" Sans soul was dragged into a [DUEL]

Sans' eyes widened and quickly flew to the stats of Gaster.

 **W.D.G $7£R: LP:6666**

 **DESCRIPTION: W.D.G $7£R was the Royal Scientist who was working on building a source of Power for all monster kind but fell into his creation, The Core. Since then he has been in the void, biding his time f0^ ^£("%£ "$^(* &^££&$*$~~:{}: }{:£^&$&%^%&%*: : "!£$^%**%^ : %(&^&$& ^ ~$£:%%%£%**

Similarly to Sans, Gaster checked the stats of his opponents.

 **(COMIC) SANS: LP: 1**

 **DESCRIPTION: Sans, the older brother to Papyrus looks to be on the surface a very lazy skeleton. Even though he often says that he gets a _skele-ton_ of work done, that is just his punny nature showing through. Sans, when G $7£R was still the Royal Scientist, and Asgore had claimed 4 of the 7 human souls needed, used his pass into the DT lab and injected himself with some pure liquid DT, in the hopes that it would help him better protect his brother. What he doesn't know is that it reacted strangely with his soul and his soul has amplified the effects of the DT, to the point where he does not need to tribute summon. At all. Also he starts of with 10 cards in his hand and is unaffected by the card limit He is also starting to get annoyed at you and is very annoyed that you managed to read this much, not knowing how you can.**

"Well Sans, that _is_ an interesting fact. I'm betting that no one else knows about this- not even Alphys. But enough talk. How well do you duel?"

"Well enough to beat you!" Sans shot back, scared and annoyed.

"Well, it's _time to duel_!" Gaster shouted and the duel started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans took his turn first, as the turn counter landed on him.

"My move. I set a face down card and set a trap card and end my turn!"

"Very well, it is my go. I'll set three face downs magic cards as well as a face down monster card and end my turn."

"Okay...I activate **Polymerization** and fuse my three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons** to make **Blue-Eyes White Ultimate Dragon**! Next, I equip it with **Dragon Shield.** I then Play **Pot of Greed** to draw to more cards. I then play another **Pot of Greed** to draw to more! I then play **Level Lifter** and discard my **White Stone of Legend** to target my **Blue-Eyes White Ultimate Dragon** and make it level 1. I now play **Opti-Camouflage Armour** to make my **Blue-Eyes** Attack directly. I then play **Dragon's Fighting Spirit** to give it extra attacks by the amount of monsters you control. You control 1, that's 1 extra attack. Now, my **Blue-Eyes** Attacks you directly for **4500 LP**! It then attacks again for another **4500 LP**.

Sans watched Gaster's LP drop. And eventually fall to **0 LP**.

"Ha...you've grown strong Sans. Well done."

"Why...Why Gaster did you drag me into a [DUEL]?

"It was for reasons that I cannot explain. And you are waking up now."

"What?! Wait I -" Sans' speech was cut off as he was shaken awake by his brother.

"SANS! SANS! SA—OH GOOD! YOU ARE AWAKE NOW. WHY WERE YOU NAPPING ON THE JOB?! YOU MUST BE ALERT IN CASE ANOTHER HUMAN FALLS DOWN! I MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE IT!" Papyrus shouted at Sans, who regained control of his blue eye that had flared up earlier in the [DUEL].

"Well bro, there's _snow_ way that another human would fall down. They're not that stupid. But you know me, always _flaking_ out."

"SANS! NOW IS NOT TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! I HAVE A FEELING THAT IT WILL HAPPEN ANY DAY NOW! I JUST KNOW IT!" The wind blew at Papyrus, waving his scarf in the air like a hero.

"I'm sure bro." Sans smiled and stood up. "Right, I'll go and patrol then eh?"

"A WONDERFUL IDEA BROTHER!" Sans grinned and headed off into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **SplitSoulGaming - Yes, you would be right my friend. And we get a display of it in the chapter. I hope it was up to your standards! As for Grillby, no, you are not correct however that was a good try!**

 **The Megaevolved Pony – Here you GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I love 'em too and I sigh at that pun.**

 **Splendid Venus(Guest) – Actually that first one is a good idea, that could work. The third has already been suggested and is still in consideration! =)**

 **You guessed It!**

 **Again, a good guess, but sadly not correct.**

 **That's all for now folks, I'll give you 1 more chapter for the challenge in chapter 1 but for now, I have no more challenges.**

 **R &R**

 **See Ya!**

 **~Llew**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk sighed as they sat on their bed. They wanted to get out of the ruins, but they knew Toriel wouldn't like it if they did. They looked down at their deck. They made a silent challenge to themselves. They would cut their deck, and if the card they pulled was a trap, they'd stay, a spell: they'd stay another week then do this again, A monster: they'd face Toriel and leave. Or at least attempt to. They shut their eyes and split their deck. They slowly opened their eyes and looked at the card that was face up on their deck. It was the **Gene-Warped Warwolf.** A monster card. Frisk stood up slowly, putting their deck in their pocket. They walked out the room and looked back at it with a solemn expression on their face. They walked to the sitting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk walked to where Toriel was sitting by the fire.

"H-hey Toriel?" They hesitantly asked.

"Yes? What is it my child?" Toriel replied, smiling at them.

"H-ho—When can I leave the ruins? I want to go home..."

"Oh my child...you _are_ home..."

"No... whilst I love what we have here, I want to go back to my real home. On the surface. .."

"My child..."

"Please Toriel?" Frisk looked at her with big pleading eyes

Toriel sighed and looked at Frisk.

"My child, please wait there. I have something I must take care of." She hurriedly walked of and down the stairs that Frisk had never been down. Frisk quickly followed Toriel and found themselves in a long corridor.

"My child, if you continue this way, they, _**Asgore**_ , will kill you..."

"I don't care! I have to try!"

Toriel looked at Frisk sadly and hurried away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Frisk met Toriel at a large purple door, with a symbol on it. Toriel had explained that it was called the 'Delta Rune'. Frisk sighed and looked up at Toriel who had her back to them.

"This is the exit from the Ruins. I am going to destroy it so that no one can enter. Do not try to stop me." Frisk took a step forwards.

"Toriel...please..."

"My Child...please do not make me do this..."

Frisk took another step forwards.

"Fine..." Toriel sighed as they turned to look at Frisk. "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk's vision flashed black and white before it faded to black as both them and Toriel stood at either sides of the field, a deck mat in front of them. Frisk looked down sadly. So it was to be a duel? They sighed softly as they prepared themselves for what was to come.

Toriel looked at them. "I will go first."

Toriel drew five cards and looked at her hand, contemplating her first move.

"All right, I summon one **Volcanic Slicer** from my hand and also set a **Blaze Accelerator** as well as **Gem Flash Zone** in my Magic Zone. I activate **Volcanic Slicer** 's effect and deal you 500 LP in damage, I also activate **Gem Flash Zone** 's effect and deal an extra 300 LP and end my turn.

 **FRISK: 7200 LP TORIEL: 8000LP**

Frisk's eyes widened. Damage already? Ok, they would have to step up their game. They drew their hand and stared hard at it, thinking of what they would do.

"Ok, I summon my **Giant Rat** and I also set Two Cards. I then end my turn!"

Toriel looked at Frisk with a sad frown on her face.

"Do you not see? My monster has a higher attack than yours...why would you set your rat in attack position?"

Frisk just stayed silent.

"All right, my turn. I draw and then set my **Soul Absorption** in my Magic zone and summon my **Volcanic Blaster** in Defence Position. I now attack your **Giant Rat** with my **Volcanic Slicer**!"

But Frisk Refused

"I activate my **Chaos Burst** and tribute my **Giant Rat** to destroy your **Volcanic Slicer** and deal you 1000LP!"

Toriel laughed weakly.

"Well played Frisk, but my **Gem Flash Zone** activates and deals you 600LP damage."

 **FRISK: 6600 LP TORIEL: 7000LP**

"Ok, my turn! I draw..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flowey watched the duel take place from between the cracks in the walls of the Ruins. He frowned and wondered how exactly Frisk was going to win. Toriel _was_ the Queen and so her deck was very strong...He hated her deck. She didn't even need to attack her opponent to kill them, and that supposedly placed her on the Moral High Ground? Yeah right...Flowey scoffed. That's just a cheap way of killing the opponent. Flowey concentrated back on the fight to see the LifePoints of the two Duellers.

 **FRISK: 2700 LP TORIEL: 5500 LP**

What? How was Frisk losing like that? He looked at their field and saw an **Odd-Eyes** **Pendulum Dragon** on the field as well as **Performapal Swincobra** equipped with a card he hadn't seen before called **Determination.** It looked to have 2 counters on it, costing Frisk LifePoints.

He suddenly heard a 'Crunch' in the snow behind him and he whipped around to see a familiar blue hoodie very close. Luckily for Flowey, Sans hasn't seen him so Flowey quickly ducked into the ground and hid from view.

He came up to see that the trashbag was gone, and that Frisk was hugging Toriel in the ruins. Flowey sneered. Didn't that brat know? You can't spare everyone! He quickly travelled to his spot after the ruins and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk finished their hug with Toriel and looked at their surrogate mother.

"I am going to destroy the entrance. Once you have left, please do not come back..." Toriel whispered with tears in her eyes as she let go of Frisk. Frisk nodded slowly and started to walk away from Toriel. They turned back before they reached the door however and looked at Toriel.

"Thank you for caring for me Goat Mum." They said with a small smile then they turned on their heel and crossed the thresh hold of the ruins and continued onwards, hearing a loud shudder behind them. They looked back and saw a pile of rubble where the doors had been. They continued onwards and their view was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **DuellistTale** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk walked though the long corridors of the exit and saw a faint prick of light in the distance. They smiled and ran forwards towards the light buut stopped suddenly when they saw someone sitting, or rather growing, on the grass. They looked upon the small golden flower that was sneering at them, its expression displaying disgust and smugness.

"Oh Well Done..." Flowey said mockingly. "You managed to beat and Spare Toriel. Woop-de-do. But what will you do when confronted with a relentless killer, one who wants to take your soul, and can't be pacified with your puny Mercy? Will you Kill? Or will you BE KILLED?" Flowey laughed his horrific high pitched laugh as his face morphed into a wide grin.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF THIS WORLD'S FUTURE! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Flowey laughed like a maniac and vanished into the ground, no doubt travelling somewhere else.

Frisk stared at the space where Flowey had been and walked forwards over to it, and stamped on the ground hard, digging their heel into the dirt and soil that had been displaced by the Flower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk walked out of the Ruins to see freshly laid snow, still white and crunchy, laid out on the ground before them. They smiled and walked forwards through the forest ahead of them, taking care not to snap the stick that was blocking their path. They continued onwards and head a sharp _crack_ behind them. They spun round and saw nothing but a broken stick. The same one that they had taken special care not to snap...maybe it was the wind? Somehow, Frisk didn't think so. They marched forwards at a quicker pace and heard a crunch in the snow behind them. They turned quicker this time and was just fast enough to see a dark shape fade into the trees. Frisk started to run forwards and saw a tall shadow in the distance. They kept running until they could see the shadow which turned out to be some bars on a bridge. They were about to walk through them but found themselves rooted to the floor. They tried to move, but couldn't. They tried to flail their arms, but couldn't. They tried to move their head, but couldn't...they heard a slow methodical _Crrch...Crrch...Crrch..._ in the snow behind them and they felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand up as they felt a presence getting closer and closer to them. It walked slowly up to them and stopped just behind them. Frisk squeezed their eyes shut ready for the inevitable but slowly opened them when they heard the other being slowly talk...

"Human..." The voice was low and scratchy, sending fear right down to Frisk's bones.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around...and shake. My. Hand."

Frisk felt themselves lighten and somehow they could move again. They slowly turned around to look at the new person. They were still shrouded in darkness. Frisk slowly extended their hand and the other person took it. Frisk looked at the other as they felt a pressure grip around their ha— _ppttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppp_

Frisk stared at the other person, and stared to giggle...the other smiled and Frisk's giggles evolved into full on laughter. They found themselves rolling on the ground in the wet snow as they laughed at the joke. Slowly, they got to their feet, a few giggles still escaping them and looked at the other, not so fearful this time.

"Heya. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Anyway, you're a human right? That's hilarious. I'm supposed to be on watch right now for humans but tibia honest, I couldn't really care about capturing you guys...and girls. My brother Papyrus on the other hand? He's a human hunting _Fanatic_. Yeah, he built these bars to stop humans but he built them so bug, you can walk right through. Funny right?" The now named Sans grinned a wide grin.

"Go on, walk right through, I wont stop you. In fact, I'll help you. Here, hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp that I just found."

Frisk quickly ran behind the lamp with a small smile on their face. They watched as a taller skeleton with a red scarf walked up to Sans hastily.

"'Sup bro?" Sans said calmly as he watched the other skeleton.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN A WEEK AND YOU STILL HAVENT. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"

"Really? Well I've been busy, I got a _ton_ of work done." Sans winked. "A _skele-ton_." He said and a _badumtshh_ could be heard from somewhere. Frisk giggled and quickly put their hand over their mouth. They froze but I appeared that Sans' brother, who they remembered was called Papyrus, didn't seem to notice them with all the noise that he was making at hearing Sans' pun.

"SANS I WISH YOU WOULD STOP MAKING THOSE AWFUL PUNS!" He shouted, his voice seeming to always be shouting.

"There's _snow_ way that's gonna happen bro." Sans grinned.

"NYEEEEEEEEEHH!" Papyrus screeched as he glared at Sans, stomping his foot in the snow making a _crunch_.

"You're smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

"Heh, ok bro. I'm glad you find my puns _humerus_." Sans said, chuckling at his brother's reaction. Papyrus glared at him again.

"I AM GOING BACK TO MY STATION IN CASE A HUMAN COMES BY! AS FOR YOUR PUZZLES...PUT A LITTLE MORE... _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walked off making a lot of noise and walked back quickly.

"HEH!" Sans grinned and looked at the lamp, motioning with his hands. "You can come out now." Frisk slowly walked out from behind the lamp, brushing their brown hair behind their ears. They looked at Sans with a grin on their face.

"My bro is cool isn't he?" Sans asked and Frisk nodded quickly.

"Yeah I thought so. Anyway, I guess I'll see you in Snowdin." He grinned as Frisk started to walk away, but spoke up again.

"Hey uh, my bro hasn't actuallyseen a human before...do you mind just humouring him? He's harmless and you'll find it fun I'm sure." Frisk nodded again.

"Great, I'll see you in a bit then." He kept the grin on his face and walked in the opposite direction to Snowdin. Frisk watched him and saw him walk into the woods next to the path. They turned and started to walk to Papyrus' puzzles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N:**

 **So uh, hey all. I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately, but school and real life has been dragging me down. I want to give a huge shout out to SplitSoulGaming, who helped me come up with Frisk's deck. I recommend you check out their story, called 'One Extra Soul' I wont give away details here, but it has a cool Plot and they're a good writer as well!**

 **TheMegaevolvedPony:**

Well, you're welcome!

 **Catter the Mad:**

THANK YOU! And it's ok to yell, we'll just figure out your connection with Papyrus quicker :)

 **ScalchopWarrior:**

Whilst I do like those ideas, and I thought about Omega Flowey using the first two!

And yeah, but I'm afraid that wouldn't work with this deck :)

 **SplitSoulGaming:**

Well, I'm better so no need to be sorry anymore!

Yeah his deck is...Unique...I needed a way for him to be able to One Shot the player :D

Well, I might (probably will) write battles against Undyne the Undying and Sans in separate One-Shots if that helps =)

 **Yomon7:**

Great to hear! And no I haven't heard of them, ITS TIME TO RESEARCH!

 **DaLegend (Guest):**

A veeeeeeery good guess my friend...I can neither confirm nor deny it...(You guessed it :P )

 **Jim (Guest):**

TaDaaaaa

 **potassiumpenguin:**

Thanks...I'm guessing that 'Teally' means 'really' ,:)

 **Guest (Guest):**

I'm pretty sure it's Blue-Eyes White Ultimate Dragon...Considering I have a friend with the card.

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Llew**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Looks like we're back again ain't we? Let's see how Frisk fares against their toughest opponent yet...THE GREAT PAPYRUS' PUZZLES NYEH HEH HEH**

 **Stop it Papyrus...**

 **SORRY HUMAN! BUT THE PUZZLES ARE JUST TOO GOOD!**

 **Lets just see about that...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk walked through the woods and came across Sans and Papyrus talking.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..."

Frisk walked up to them and Sans looked towards them with a wink.

"hey bro, what's that?"

"SANS THATS A ROCK" Papyrus deadpanned.

"yeah but what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOSH SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN!?"

"yeah, it is paps."

"WOW SANS! I SHALL FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN! I WILL HAVE ALL THE RESPECT I DESERVE! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF HUGS AND KISSES EVERY DAY! MAYBE SOMEONE WILL WANT TO BE MY...FRIEND?" Papyrus shouted for the world to hear, declaring his hopes and dreams. Frisk felt a sting of pity; did Papyrus really not have any friends? Wow...He looked to be really innocent and a nice guy!

"WORRY NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO THE CAPITAL! I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WANT YOU BUT IT MATTERS NOT! LET US SEE HOW YOU FARE AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus ran off with a massive smile on his face as Sans walked up to Frisk.

"heya kid. I really appreciate what you did there. Papyrus looked really happy there. Don't worry, I wont let any harm come to you. He can't really hurt anyone. He's too pure." Sans grinned and turned away, walking away from papyrus.

Frisk smiled back and watched Sans leave, thinking about how Papyrus was going to capture them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk slowly walked through the snow that made up most of the floor and came across a T junction in the path. They saw another Save Star and smiled, holding their hand out to it and feeling the warmth of the star rush through them.

 **Meeting Sans and Papyrus...it fills you with DETERMINATION!**

 **[SAVE] [CONTINUE]**

Upon pressing the continue button, they decided to walk upwards, and came across a snowman that looked at them. They walked towards it and said hello to it. They stepped back, startled, when the snowman actually spoke.

"Hello Human! I would love to see the world, but alas, I cannot move. Please, take a piece of me with you!"

They nodded and accepted the piece of the snowman. A voice in the back of their head spoke to them in a faint whisper...

" _You obtained the snow piece!"_ Frisk just thought it was their imagination so they brushed back their brown hair and told the snowman that they would indeed take this piece of snow with them beyond the barrier. The snowman smiled (was it possible for snowmen to change facial expression?) and thanked them profusely.

"Thank you human! I may not be able to see it, but I will be able to feel the rays of sun that beat on the snow that you have there!"  
Frisk smiled and turned away from the snowman, saying goodbye, and headed back to the T. They saved again and headed on the path. They saw Papyrus and Sans in the distance and smiled at the sight of the two skeleton brothers. There seemed to be a large patch of clear snow in front of them. Frisk walked up to the patch and Papyrus smiled loudly (somehow).

"HUMAN! HERE IN SNOWDIN, IT IS CUSTOMARY FOR PEOPLE TO GO THROUGH PUZZLES! YOUR FIRST PUZZLE IS TO GET THROUGH MY...ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Papyrus laughed and Frisk walked towards the maze in anticipation, feeling the hairs on their skin begin to rise in both anticipation and static electricity. They walked forwards and felt a solid wall, but didn't get harmed. They frowned and looked towards Papyrus and saw that he was being electrocuted! He was holding an orb that seemed to be the origin of the electricity. Frisk quickly stepped back and Papyrus stopped being Zapped and looked at the orb.

"WHAT? WHY AM I BEING ELECTROCUTED? AREN'T DRAGON TYPES RESITANT TO ELECTRIC TYPES?"

Frisk snorted at the reference but waited to hear what Sans had to say.

"hey bro, I think the human has to hold to orb."

"OH! WELL I SHALL GIVE IT TO THEM!" He walked through the maze leaving footprints in the snow in a clear path. As he reached them, he threw the orb up in the air and ran back to Sans.

"NOW HUMAN! LET'S SEE YOU GO THROUGH THAT!" He shouted as the orb landed on Frisk's head, surprisingly not hurting. Maybe it was magic. They grinned as Sans gestured to the footprints that Papyrus made and Frisk followed his footprints exactly, not being electrocuted at all.

"WOW HUMAN! YOU MUST BE A MASTER PUZZLIST LIKE ME" Papyrus grinned and ran off to his next puzzle.

"heh, see you there kid." Sans grinned. Frisk smiled and walked through the snow to find a large snowball on icy ground. The grinned and quickly pushed the snowball down the path, to find a hole. They used all their might, slipping somewhat, and pushed the snowball in the hole. A red flag came up and Frisk cheered silently. They saw a small sign on the flag and read what it said: ' _Bravery. Justice Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance. Patience. Using these, you were able to win at "Ball Game."_ '

They grinned and left the flag, heading to the next puzzle, their feet slightly chilling in the cold snow underfoot.

They came to a large clearing, filled with lots of snow, and a few trees. Frisk saw some sort of rabbit monster with an ice cream trailer standing by the trees, looking very depressed.

"Why does no one want to buy some nice cream...it's the perfect weather for it..." The monster said sadly, looking out at the faint lights of Snowdin in the distance. Frisk thought that selling ice cream in the middle of a place with snow was not the best idea in the world, but they wanted to make him happy, so they walked up to him with a bright smile on their face. This smile seemed infectious because as they approached, the expression on the Nice Cream Guy's face seemed to light up.

"Oh! A customer! Hello! Would you like some delicious nice cream? Only 15G for one!" He said, a happy tone in his light voice. Frisk nodded and felt around in their pockets for some G and handed it to the monster. He handed them a nice cream with a wide smile.

"Thank you! Have a Wonderful Day!" He said as Frisk smiled back and started to walk away.

Eating their Nice Cream, they came across a familiar skeleton, his blue hoodie a stark contrast to the pale snow that lay softly on the ground.

"hey kid. I've been thinking about getting into the food business myself. I'm starting off by selling some Fried Snow. Want Some? Only 5G." He said with his ever present grin widening. Frisk nodded and he seemeed to grin even wider.

"did I say 5G? I meant 50G" Frisk still nodded, knowing that they did not have the money to pay, but they had cottoned on to the fact that Sans was having them on.

"sorry did I say 50G? I meant 500G" Frisk held back a laugh and nodded again.

"500G did I say that? I meant 5000G" Frisk nodded, shaking from silent laughter and Sans chuckled.

"nah, you don't have the money, and I don't have the snow." He said, confusing Frisk slightly as they gestured to the snow around his feet.

"ah, but it isn't fried is it?" Frisk shook their head and conceded the point to Sans. They headed past Sans to another clearing but they only saw a patch of clear ground there, nothing special, so they continued downwards. They came to some spikes and a large clump of snow. They shifted the snow out of they way and gasped to see a Map. They saw the large X on the map and quickly ran back to the boring place, searching for a switch of some sort. They found it and flicked it, hearing the spikes grate slowly downwards, allowing them passage. They walked into another clearing, and saw a sign. 'Warning: Dog Wedding! No Humans Allowed!' The sign said and Frisk's eyes widened. Two large dogs, carrying large axes ran towards them.

"What's that smell?"

"(It's a Smelly sort of Smell)"

"It smells...Smelly."

"(It makes me want to eliminate...)"

"E(L)I(M)I(N)A(T)E (Y)O(U)"

The two dogs dragged Frisk into a [DUEL]...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Waterfall, a large Grey Door appeared in a corridor. It opened slightly and a few grey figures slowly stepped out of it. They looked back towards the darkness and heard a few garbled glitching sounds. They nodded and headed out into the underground...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Hotland, a yellow scientist watched a large camera, with some pot noodles in her claws. She began to eat them as she watched the human progress through some puzzles. She was beginning to like the human. They didn't seem intent on hurting anyone, which was brilliant for the underground. She wondered what deck they used. If they even used one. The scientist didn't have any connections to the surface, so she didn't know if the humans even played any more. She brushed off the thought and continued to put the finishing touches to Mettaton EX. She already had a deck ready for the robot. The robot in question rolled into the lab with a dramatic song playing from his speakers.

"Alphys Darling! I absolutely LOVE this new deck! But I think I'll only use it in my new form. How is that coming along anyway?" He asked, the metallic sound coming from his speakers.

"W-well Mettaton, I-I'm just p-putting the finishing t-touches to it. Th-There seems to b-be a p-power problem. Th-The consumption is in-inefficient." Alphys stuttered back to the star of the Underground. As Mettaton scoffed.

"Oh, come on Alphys Darling! We both know a scientist of your calibre can fix this easily! It won't be any problem anyway! Just install the new form into me!"

"O-Okay Mettaton..." Alphys said slowly as Metttaton handed back his new deck to her for safe keeping. The top of the new deck had a monster on it. It was a weird monster, never seen anywhere else in the Underground. It was because the Royal Scientist could create these new types of Monsters. The name given to this abnormal monster was ' **Deskbot 006** '...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore looked at the coffins for the seven human souls sadly. He set his trident down and examined their vibrant colours. He still remembered what decks they played.

The Yellow Soul played a deck that revolved around a card named ' **Toon World** '.

The Orange Soul played a deck that liked to get out the card ' **Black Luster Soldier** '.

The Purple Soul played a deck that used monsters with the _Psychic_ type

The Dark Blue Soul used a deck with the ' **Cubic** ' archtype.

The Cyan Soul played a deck that had the Archtype ' **Galaxy Eyes** '

The Green Soul played a deck that mainly used an ' **Elemental Hero** '

He still remembered what deck his own adopted child had. It revolved around some cards, the main one being ' **Dark Magician** '...

His son, Asriel, had a ' **Crystal Beast** ' deck, with **'Rainbow Dragon** ' being his favourite card. Asgore sighed as he felt a lone tear fall from his eye. He had declared war on the humans when his son died. He didn't really want to kill the children that fell, but it was for the Greater Good. When they got out of the Underground, they would crush the humans...Especially with his 3 cards. ' **Slifer the Sky Dragon','Obelisk the Tormentor'** and **'The Winged Dragon of Ra'**...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DuellistTale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Anyway guys, I just wanted to get that out to y'all because I'm going away Tomorrow. I've been Studying for my GCSEs and so I haven't had much time to write this story. I've had Plenty of Ideas though!**

 _ **Reviews!**_

 _ **The Megaevolved Pony:**_

Thank you! It warms my heart to see such positive feedback! And thanks again! You don't stop giving hope do you?

 _ **SplitSoulGaming:**_

Why thank you! And don't worry, I don't suspect that as being the only reason you like the chapter...OR DO I!?

NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHHEHEHEHEHE

And I'll have a peak =)

 **So Thank You one and All for reading!**

 **Don't Forget to Review!**

 **~Llew**


End file.
